Escucha el latido de tu corazon
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Taichi Yagami se siente solo por lo que decide llamar a sus amigas buscando la compañia de alguna amiga, pero pareze que todas estan ocupadas, es cuando alguien llama a su puerta, es su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida ¿Que quiere?...


Aviso que es solo un fanfic creado aparte de la serie original Digimon y que

Digimon pertenece solamente a sus creadores originales, aunque eso si este

Fanfic es mío, con ello no quiero sacar nada solo el placer de haberlo

escrito,Thanks-.(Steve Burnside O Yamato Ishida)

**Escucha el latido de tu corazón.**

Era sábado por la noche y Taichi Yagami, un joven de piel morena, cabello

Castaño y ojos color café, estaba aburrido sin saber que hacer.

-Hola Tai, hermano-(era kary la hermana pequeña del chico)-Tai se te ve muy

Apagado anda comete algo de comer, yo me voy con T.k el hermano de Matt que

Quede hoy con el, sayonara Taichi-

Y así Kary se fue dejando a un Tai aun mas aburrido si cabe"y ahora que

Ago? se va la mocosa y no puedo hacerla rabiar...ah! ya esta (idea)!! Llamare

A Sora quizás ella quiera salir conmigo jejeje" pensó.

Y dicho y hecho Tai llamo a Sora:

**T**-Hola, esta Sora?-

**S**-Soy yo Tai, que te pasa ahora?-

**T-**Nada, que me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo y...-

**S**-Oh Tai lo siento, pero hoy salgo con Izzi quede ayer con el...-

**T**-Ah! vale no pasa nada, que os divirtáis, adiós.-

**S-**Adiós.-clic (colgó el tlfono)

"Vaya una mierd...Sora sale con Izzi... que pareja mas rara, en fin, llamare

A Mimi..."

Y así:

**T**-Hola, Mimi?-

**J**-Mimi? no. soy Joe-

**T-**Joe??? Y que haces allí?

**J**-Esperar a Mimi, e quedado con ella y estoy en su casa esperando mientras

Se arregla...-

**T**-Vale Joe que lo pases bien-clic!!(Otra vez colgó, pero esta vez de mal

Genio).

"Mierda, mierda y muerda!! Joder que pasa? todos salen juntos o que?

Sora con Izzi, Joe con Mimi y Hasta mi hermana Kary sale con T.k y yo...

Estoy solo!! No es justo!!" justamente estaba Tai con esa rabieta cuando.

DING! DONG! (llamaron a la puerta)

Tai se fue corriendo a ver "sera un vendedor ambulante"

**T**- No quiero nada a vender a otra part...anda! si

Es Yamato mi mejor amigo.. .Hola Matt pasa- Dejo pasar a su casa a Matt y Tai cerro la puerta.

Hay estaba su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida, un chico rubio de ojos azules, pero

Estaba muy raro por lo general Matt era mas rebelde y hoy

Parecía... ¿tímido?..."Que guapo a venido hoy Yamato con esa camisa dejando

Abierta un poco la parte del pecho y esos pantalones vaqueros un...EY!!!

Un momento que estoy pensando?? ejem!" no pudo evitar pensar esto, Yamato se veía de verdad mas que guapo.

**Y**- Hola Tai, perdona, por llamarte a tu casa sin avisar primero que

Venia, pero pensé que quizás estarías aburrido y bueno...-

**T-**¿Aburrido yo? ¿YO? jajajaja... estas loco aburrirme yo?? Taichi Yagami??... pues si, como lo supiste? --U -

**Y**-No se, lo imagine...Tai quieres venir a una fiesta?-

**T**-Ahora?-

**Y**-si por que no?-

**T**-bueno...vale.-Respondio Tai feliz.

En la fiesta:

"Serán traidores GRRRRRR aquí están todos Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzi, kari, Tk,

Hasta Ken, codi, yolei y Daisuke... ¡y a mi nadie me aviso! GRRRRRRRR..."Tai estaba enfadado y no dejaba de pensar esas cosas.

Fue cuando entonces una chica se acerco a el.

**M**-Hola Tai que bueno que viniste. -era Mimi quien se dirigía a el.

**T**-Si Mimi que bien... jejeje (risa falsa), menos mal que alguien me invito...-

**M**-Ah si? me alegra por que hay que ir con pareja, por cierto quien es tu

Pareja en la fiesta?-

**T**-OO Con pareja??...OooPs! estoooo... si bueno, vine con alguien , pero no creo que sirva por que vine con...-

**M**-Chicos!! Tai vino, que bien verdad?!!-

En ese momento todos se acercaron a saludarle.

T.k el hermano de Matt se acerco a saludarlo

**Tk-**Y bueno Tai que calladito te lo tenias eh? con quien

Has venido?-

**T-**Oo estooooo..yooooo... bueno...-

**Y-**Hola chicos que pasa aquí?-en ese momento llego Matt que traía dos botes

De coca cola.

**Tk**-Ah Yamato!! Tu también viniste hermano, estábamos preguntando a Tai con

Quien vino...-

**Y**-Tai? ...el vino conmigo por que?-lo soltó tranquilamente, mientras todos se

Quedaban asombrados y Tai rojo desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Todos los demás-Oo EIN? contigo??? Taichi vino con Yamato???-

**Y**-si que pasa.-

**Tk**-N-nada...U-

En ese momento todos cuchicheaban, bueno todos no, Tai seguía rojo como un

Tomate.

**T**-Bueno esto chicos si nos disculpáis...me llevo a Matt un momento

Para hablar con el U –

**Y**-¿...?

En un rincón apartado.

**T**-¡Que te as vuelto loco o que?!-Taichi estaba muy enfadado y agarraba de la

Camisa a Matt.

**Y-**Tai por que te enfadas tanto?-

**T**-¿Que por que? Matt esta fiesta es para parejas, PAREJAS!! Sabes que quiere

Decir eso? hemos venido juntos y ahora todos pensaran que tu y yo...bueno que

Tu y yo...joder!...ya me entiendes!!-Matt puso las manos sobre las de Tai y

Se las aparto de su camisa.

**Y**-Mira Tai yo...pensé que estarías aburrido y por eso te invite...además te

Traje por que quería... por que...-aquí Matt estaba además de rojo como Tai

Antes, nervioso.

**T-**QUE! di, eh?-"

**Y**-ESCUCHAME IDIOTA!- Yamato perdio la paciencia, ya bastante nervioso de sentir que avía metido la pata que ver a Tai asi le enojo .

"Que guapo se le ve a Matt así tan coloradito, con esos ojos

Azules y tan rubito y...yy?? Un momento!!¿Que estoy pensando??..."Tai se

Asombro de sus pensamientos y agito la cabeza hacia los lados para quitarse

Aquel pensamiento de la mente.

**Y**-Taichi... tú...me gustas...-

(K.O)"Hay Mami lo que me a dicho!!! Y ahora ¿Que ago???..."

**T-**Matt yo...no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, esto...no esta

Bien...-

**Y**-Entiendo que un idiota como tu no me comprenda...Que ni te diste cuenta de lo que yo podia sentir hacia ti...solo me duele que por unos momentos pense que tu tambien...Bah! Que mas da ..!-

En ese momento todo fue muy rápido, Tai solo pudo ver como unas lágrimas

Asomaban a los ojos del Rubio, quien se acerco a él y lo beso... despues el rubio se dio media vuelta y salío corriendo de la fiesta.

**T**-Yamato... -

**S-**Que paso Tai?- Sora se acerco al ver como Yamato salia corriendo de la fiesta y Tai se quedaba plantado alli tocandose con una mano los labios.

**T-**N...nada Sora...creo que Matt me estaba gastando una broma muy pesada ¡se me declaro! para mí que se burlaba, aunque esas lagrimas...y ese beso...-

**S**-Tai yo lo se todo, Matt esta enamorado de ti, me lo dijo un día...

**T**-¿Qué? Estas tambien gastandome una broma junto Matt verdad? Esto es una broma vuestra..Sora dime que es una broma!!-Tai se sintio desesperado y mas aun cuando la chica le hablo.

**S**-...No Tai no es una broma...aquel día que me declare a el antes de su concierto, ya sabes...tu me viste entrar

A su camerino pero no sabes lo que paso después. Cuando se lo dije el se

Puso triste y me dijo muy dulcemente que yo para el era una de sus mejores

Amigas y que me apreciaba mucho pero que no podía corresponderme por que

Amaba a otra persona...yo me puse un poco violenta y le agarre la camisa y

Le forcé a que me dijera de quien estaba enamorado...él me dijo "Sora lo siento...no te amo a ti...amo a Taichi..." eso fue lo que sucedió aquel dia y aunque al principio le odie luego me resigne y finalmente le comprendi, el es mi amigo y merece ser feliz , lo que imagino el no esperaba era que tu le rechazarias, el estaba seguro que tambien le amabas...pobre Matt...-

Tai abrió mucho los ojos, estaba sorprendido por todo aquello, el

Jamás abría pensado algo así de su mejor amigo.

**T-**Sora tengo que buscarle!!-

**S-**¿Por que Tai? si le as dicho que no le querías en que a cambiado la

Situación?-

**T**-...-

"En que a cambiado? pues a cambiado en todo Sora, tu no lo entiendes...yo

Creía que Matt se burlaba de mi y que todo esto era una comedia de las

Suyas...pero esas lagrimas eran de verdad entonces y yo rechaze a Yamato...a pesar de que lo amo... ¡Seré idiota!"

Pensó y tras esto salio corriendo por donde Matt se había ido hace unos

Instantes antes.

Fuera llovía, Tai estaba empapado de agua, pero le daba igual el solo quería

Encontrarle, y seguía corriendo y gritando su nombre.

**T**-¡MATT! ¡¡YAMATO!!-

"Matt donde te as metido?... en tu casa no avía nadie y e buscado por

Todas partes...Matt...por favor donde estas?" Tai ya no sabia que hacer así que decidió volver a su Casa, volvía muy apenado con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo pero entonces Fue cuando lo vio... ¡Alli estaba Yamato! delante de la misma casa de Tai, sentado en e l suelo y con los brazos al rededor de las rodillas, la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

**T-**M-Matt... ¿Que haces aquí sentado?, vas a pillar una pulmonía y te

Enfermaras...-

Matt se sorprendio al escuchar una voz que no esperaba, pero continuo con la cabeza agachada y sin mirar al castaño, quizas temia que el otro le mirase con odio.

**Y**-Te estaba esperando Tai...solo...solo queria pedirte perdon por sentir lo

Que siento por ti... no sabia que hacer...solo que tenia que decirte lo que

Sentía hacia ti, fijate que tonto soy...que creia que tu tambien me amabas...quizas fui yo quien quiso ver cosas que nunca existieron, pero ahora veo que me confundí... lo siento Tai...no quiero perder al menos tu amistad...-Matt alzo la vista y miro directamente a Taichi, el cual se entristecio cuando al mirar los ojos del rubio vio que estaban llenos de dolor y de ellos resbalaban lágrimas, asi Tai no pudo evitar que de sus ojos tambien cayeran lagrimas.

Allí estaban empapados por el agua de la lluvia y sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de Lluvia que corría por sus rostros.

Tai Veia como las lagrimas de Matt resbalaban por su rostro confundiendose con las gotas de lluvia que caian sobre el, aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos que lo miraban con dolor...

"Dios...Matt que estoy haciendo... nadie me había demostrado jamás una

Entrega y un amor así... además...jamás había sentido esto que...estoy

Sintiendo... yo...también... ¡Yo también le amo!"Pensó Tai

Al tiempo que angustiado callo de rodillas al lado de Matt y le abrazaba.

**T-**Yo tambien te amo!...perdoname Matt...-

Matt estaba sorprendido...

**Y**-¿Taichi?-

**T**-shhhh! calla Yamato... dejame abrazarte asi Taichi abrazo al sorprendido Yamato que se dejo reconfortar en aquellos brazos.

**Y**-Tai...-

**T-** Amor... ¿Acaso no escuchas los latidos de mi corazón?... ¿No oyes lo que dice? ¿Acaso no ves como late con fuerza cuando escucho tus palabras o cuando te miro? ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo también te amo?...te amo.-

Y al rato le beso,Tai besaba con pasion esos labios, los labios de su amado Yamato, el cual correspondió ese beso.

Al rato de separarse para tomar aire se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse y Tai sonrio a Matt quien timidamente le devolvio la sonrisa, asi estuvieron un rato en el cual el agua aun caia sobre ellos, que estaban aun de rodillas uno frente a otro y abrazados, asi hasta que se separaron de ese abrazo y ambos se pusieron de pie, aun se miraban a los ojos y sin mas nuevamente Tai abrazo a Matt por la cintura y lo beso otra vez, justo en ese momento dejo de llover, Para dar paso de la lluvia a un sol acogedor y este origino que al rato

Saliera un maravilloso arco iris, como si el cielo celebrase su amor.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el bello arco iris mientras se tomaban de la mano y caminaban uno junto al otro.

"Ahora ya no tengo miedo Taichi...ahora se que me amas con solo escuchar el latido de tu corazon..."

FIN.


End file.
